listfandomcom-20200216-history
High Councilor Renier
High Councilor Renier - Betty Hawkins High Councilor Renier is head of the High Command and who Commander Stanton reports to. High Councilor Renier and her committee were listening to Commander Stanton give his report on Terra Venture's progress. High Councilor Renier approve Commander Stanton's report and told him that they would reevaluate again when they enter the next galaxy. The doors opened and Mike entered. High Councilor Renier was just as surprised as the rest. Commander Stanton begin to question Mike as to where he had been. High Councilor Renier interrupted their conversation, stating that wherever Mike had been, they were all very happy to have him safe and sound. Commander Stanton agreed and told Mike to report to duty the following morning. High Councilor Renier smiled at the look of relief on Mike's face. High Councilor Renier and the rest of the councilors were called into an emergency meeting by Commander Stanton. Commander Stanton played a transmission that Terra Venture had received. The transmission was from an alien space ship pleading for help. High Councilor Renier asked Commander Stanton what did they know about the transmission. Commander Stanton told High Councilor Renier that they only knew the location of the transmission and proceeded to show the group where Terra Venture was and the location of the transmission. Councilor Brody told the group that Terra Venture was not equipped for rescues and that the venture would be too risky. Mike was at the meeting as well and told the group that they may well find themselves in the same position one day. High Councilor Renier glance at Councilor Brody and then looked at Mike. She told Mike that he had given a convincing speech and then told Commander Stanton to put together his best team for the rescue mission. High Councilor Renier walked along the hallways of Terra Venture with Commander Stanton and Councilor Brody. Commander Stanton had just given High Councilor Renier several reports, and she looked over them as they continued to walk and talk. Commander Stanton told High Councilor Renier of the meteor field and told her if they changed course, they should be okay. High Councilor Renier agreed and was unaware that she had dropped one of her reports. Damon noticed the sheet and picked it up. Damon tried to walk up to High Councilor Renier to give her the paper back, but was stopped by guards. High Councilor Renier told the guards it wasn't against the law to be polite and thanked Damon for giving her report back. She noticed the greasy fingerprint on the paper and commented on it before walking away. Later, High Councilor Renier and Councilor Brody were outside when they were attacked by Cannonbrawl and several Stingwingers. The Green Ranger appeared and tried to protect them. Despite the Green Ranger's efforts, High Councilor Renier was captured and taken to the Scorpion Stinger. High Councilor Renier was still being held captive by several Stingwingers when Trakeena made her demands known to Terra Venture - her engines fixed, in exchange for High Councilor Renier. When the transmission showed High Councilor Renier, she was still struggling against the Stingwingers and pleaded with the crew of Terra Venture to not listen to Trakeena. High Councilor Renier was taken to a cell and placed there. The cell was guarded by several Stingwingers. High Councilor Renier paced back and forth in her cell as she pondered what to do. She was surprised when a young man, Leo, appeared to help her escape. High Councilor Renier asked him who he was, and he replied that he was a stowaway. High Councilor Renier escaped her cell and with Leo began walking the strange halls back to the heliship. On their way, High Councilor Renier was surprised to run into Damon. Cannonbrawl was after the three and they raced to the heliship. High Councilor Renier and Leo made it, but Damon was still fighting Cannonbrawl. High Councilor Renier was distressed over Damon still fighting Cannonbrawl and insisted they do something. She threw out a silver crate that knocked Cannonbrawl off his feet and enabled Damon to escape. The heliship took off and everyone cheered. In his enthusiasm, Damon almost gave High Councilor Renier a high five. Later, High Councilor Renier, along with Commander Stanton and Councilor Brody gave Damon and Leo medals to award them for their bravery. After everyone clapped, High Councilor Renier asked Damon to hold up his hand. Confused, Damon did so and High Councilor Renier gave Damon a very enthusiastic high five. Two scientists were researching the Galaxy Book. They were trying to recite the Keonta spell. As they spoke, energy pulses left the book and soon Terra Venture shook. Later a meeting was called by the High Council. High Councilor Renier told Commander Stanton that she had no idea that researching the Galaxy Book would put Terra Venture in danger. Councilor Brody agreed and wanted to destroy the book. Commander Stanton told them that he had round the clock security and not to make any rash decision until they knew what they were dealing with. Later, Commander Stanton entered the room where the High Council waited. A man, Guardian, had been caught trying to take the book. High Councilor Renier told Commander Stanton that the man had said not a word. Commander Stanton ordered the man to be placed in a detention cell. Terra Venture had been tossed into the Lost Galaxy by Deviot reciting the Keonta spell. High Councilor Renier waited for Commander Stanton at the Command Headquarters. Commander Stanton walked in with Mike and Kai. Commander Stanton apologized to High Councilor Renier for getting her up at this house. High Councilor Renier told Commander Stanton the hour was unimportant. Commander Stanton informed High Councilor Renier that they had just discovered that their fuel reserves had been tainted and they only had one or two days left. High Councilor Renier listened as Commander Stanton also told her that once they lose engine power, they would lose their systems one by one and when the environmental controls shut down the colony would freeze. Eventually, Terra Venture escape Lost Galaxy through a portal that lead them back to their own universe. A few days later, High Councilor Renier had a meeting with the rest of the councilors and Commander Stanton in the High Command. Commander Stanton told them that they had only one engine remaining and that their speed was one-tenth of normal. Commander Stanton also told them that they were going nowhere slowly. High Councilor Renier remained quiet throughout this information. Commander Stanton brought up a monitor and showed them a planet close by. Commander Stanton also showed aerial images from a probe, that showed images similar to Earth. High Councilor Renier smiled and congratulated Commander Stanton on leading them to the New World. Commander Stanton would then announce to the citizens of Terra Venture that they had found their new world and revealed it to them. Commander Stanton told them that they would be landing on the New World the following day. After the announcement, High Councilor Renier and Councilor Brody shook Commander Stanton's hand. Later, Trakeena attacked Terra Venture - causing it to crash on the new planet's moon. As the citizens recovered from the crash and the Power Rangers helped them, Damon noticed that the dome was cracking. Commander Stanton tried to fix the dome, but it was cracking faster than they could repair it. High Councilor Renier and Councilor Brody walked towards Commander Stanton. In the midst of all the damage, High Councilor Renier asked them how much longer they had. Commander Stanton replied that they didn't have much time and if the main dome collapsed, they wouldn't survive. Surprised, Councilor Brody asked Commander Stanton if he was suggesting that they abandon Terra Venture. Commander Stanton told them that the ship is dying. I don't want us to die with it. High Councilor Renier agreed and stepped forward. She told Commander Stanton to evacuate the ship. High Councilor Renier and the rest of the citizens of Terra Venture arrived on the New World safely. Commander Stanton soon had the settlement set up. Later, High Councilor Renier, Councilor Brody, Commander Stanton, and several other people watch on a monitor the Red Ranger battling a mutated Trakeena on Terra Venture. Terra Venture had been re-powered and was now headed on course to crash on their settlement. As Terra Venture got closer, High Councilor Renier, Commander Stanton, and Councilor Brody step outside the tent and watched the skies. Soon High Councilor Renier and Councilor Brody took cover as Terra Venture swept over their heads. Terra Venture was slowed down by the megazord and crashed some distance away from the settlement. High Councilor Renier soon saw through the smoke the galactic beasts emerged with the Rangers on top. High Councilor Renier surged forward with the crowd to congratulate the Rangers. High Councilor Renier made a special point of thanking the Green Category:Lists of fictional characters